The present embodiments relate generally to a motor vehicle and, in particular, to a motor vehicle system having mobile device integration features, as well as related methods.
Various systems for motor vehicles have previously been proposed including location-monitoring systems, navigation systems and accident avoidance systems. Some vehicle systems are configured to communicate with one or more remote systems in order to provide various kinds of real-time information. Systems that provide updated traffic information are used to determine more accurate travel times for a user along a particular route. Some vehicle systems are configured to communicate with a mobile device such as a cell phone or BLUETOOTH device to distribute information and for possible vehicle-to-vehicle communication.